Father's Day
by geminiangel1964
Summary: A one-shot set in the Bourbon & Aspirin universe. Father's Day from Zuma's perspective.
1. Chapter 1

Zuma laid on Mommy's knee every muscle limp. Mommy was smoothing his fur making him look more handsome. He wasn't sure that was possible, but the feel of the Mommy stroking his fur was turning him into a limp pup and who was he to tell Mommy no? It was better than being groomed, at least. He still hadn't totally forgiven Daddy for holding him while Mommy combed him. He didn't need to be groomed or combed; he washed and groomed himself, thank you very much.

Another noise came from the side of the room and Zuma sighed as he turned his head to look in the direction of the noise. Daddy had returned to Zuma's new room with some tools earlier. Mommy had decided to stay on the bed and watch. Several tools made noises that interrupted the nice mellow mood Mommy was creating and Zuma half-heartedly snarled at them before rolling onto his back to allow Mommy to smooth this tummy fur. After all, he needed to be handsome all over, didn't he?

"He is so relaxed; I'm surprised he doesn't just sink into the bed." Daddy said.

"He wants to look handsome, don't you?" Mommy crooned as he smoothed the fur on his legs.

"Well, it's all done." Daddy pointed to a thing on the wall.

"Look, Zuma. Look what Daddy made for you." Mommy stopped smoothing so Zuma reluctantly rolled back over and looked at Daddy.

"Come on. Come here."

Zuma looked at Daddy and measured the distance between him and Daddy. That looked like a long walk and he was so relaxed. Still, Mommy said this was Father's Day and that they should be extra nice to Daddy to day. Mommy had even brought Daddy a cup of coffee in bed first thing. No doggie treats, though. Zuma scowled remembering. Still, it was Daddy. Zuma grudgingly walked across the bed and began to ease down.

Daddy scooped him up saving him the climb. The pup was given a quick cuddle then sat on the floor by the thing. "Look, come on. Now you can go out to your run by yourself." Daddy pushed out on the thing and it opened showing the grass and his outdoor rest house.

Zuma plunked himself down on his butt. By himself. What was going on here? Had Daddy lost the plot? He was not going out there by himself. Not in his Superman socks. No way. Uh-uh, buddy.

"Hey, Zuma. What's wrong?" Mommy came to sit beside him. "Try it out."

Nope. Zuma looked at the two men he loved. Now they were both losing it. He was not going out alone. Period. Mommy held a treat in front of him. Then Mommy pushed the thing and laid it out on the grass. His treat. Zuma whined and laid down to sulk. He wanted his treat. Now. Zuma whined again.

Mommy reach into the little basket by the bed and held something out. It was Rocky. Zuma sat up. "Yes, Rocky. I would be happy to chew on you for a bit. Did you see what Mommy did with my treat?" Daddy held the thing and Mommy pulled Rocky away and put him out on the grass. Zuma snarled. His poor Rocky out there all alone unprotected. How could Mommy be so cruel? Zuma whined, growled and snarled. "Rocky? Are you okay? Rocky! Answer me! Hold on, Rocky! I'll get Grandpa." Zuma tried to leave the room but Mommy scooped him up. Zuma kept twisting and trying to get down so he could go get Grandpa to rescue Rocky. "Rocky! Rocky, hold on."

Daddy reach out the thing and pulled Rocky back inside. He handed him to Zuma. "Rocky! Are you okay? Speak to me! I've got you." Zuma chewed on Rocky's tail to comfort his raccoon. It's okay. Zuma took brief breaks comforting Raccoon to bark at Mommy. "Mommy, you better be good. If not, you won't get the gift my minion is bringing you. Don't ever leave Rocky out there along like that. Finally, wiggling free, Zuma pulled Rocky free and took off towards the door.

"Grandpa. Grandpa! Mommy put Rocky outside all by himself. Come help us. Don't let Mommy get Rocky again. Grandpa." Zuma stopped at the door to his new room to look back at Mommy and Daddy. "I'm telling Grandpa on both of you." He barked.

Jethro started laughing. "I don't think he's happy with either of us, right now."

"Once he calms down. I'm sure he'll love it." Tony leaned forward. "Happy Father's Day! It's a fifteen-pound mouthy pup."

Zuma watched Daddy lean in and give Mommy a kiss. How rude, Rocky! Daddy didn't give either of us a is. I am so telling Grandpa. Zuma picked the traumatized raccoon up and took off hunting Grandpa. By the time Mommy and Daddy finally came to find him. Zuma was perched on Grandpa's knee giving Rocky comfort nibbles along the raccoon's tail. The pup just turned his head and told Rocky not to worry. Grandpa would protect them; before he carefully used his claws to smooth Rocky.

"What did you two boy's do to this poor pup?" Grandpa laughed.

"I installed a puppy door in the bedroom so he could come and go as he liked." Jethro smiled. "I think Tony is the one who set him off."

"I was trying to get Zuma to check it out and I put Rocky outside thinking he would go get it." Tony laughed. "Boy, was I wrong."

Grandpa soothingly stroked Zuma's fur as Zuma barked. "See, Grandpa! I told you. Now punish him. He admitted to putting Rocky out there all alone without me to protect him. What if someone had taken him? Or another pup got him?"

It took a while but Zuma finally calmed himself down. It had nothing to do with the Autumn Oats bone shaped treat that Mommy fed him. Or the fact that Mommy kept playing with his squeaky bone. It had nothing to do with Daddy offering to take him running in his stroller. Eventually, Zuma was left alone in the living room while Mommy and Grandpa went to the kitchen and Daddy went outside.

Nervously, Zuma paced back and forth. His minion was late. At least, he thought it was his minion. Mommy had teased Daddy about having them to order about. Zuma hoped his minion didn't turn in to one of those yellow things with blue clothes. He had to agree with Daddy. They were just creepy. The door opened a bit and then his minion slipped in carrying three boxes with cards attached and a smaller box.

"Okay. This is for your Mommy." The minion whispered. Zuma looked at the box with the blue flowers. Mommy liked flowers. "This is for your Daddy." There were noisy tools like Daddy had been using this morning. "This is for your Grandpa." This package had stars on it. "I picked this up for you." Zuma cocked his head. "I figured you should all match." Zuma licked his minion's face in gratitude. It had taken dragging the paper book thing over several times and pouncing on the picture to get through to his minion. He could hardly ask Daddy, Mommy or Grandpa to take him shopping for their own present.

"You have a very happy Father's Day." The minion picked him up for a quick cuddle and Zuma chewed on the black ponytail. It didn't taste as good as Rocky but it was fun sometimes.

"Aren't you staying?" Zuma whined.

"I have to go. I'm going to the church to help serve the Father's Day meal. Tell them Happy Father's Day for me."

"I will, Auntie Abby." She blew him a kiss and then snuck out the door.

"Did I hear the front door?" Tony came to the door of the kitchen and looked towards Zuma who quickly sprawled in front of the boxes. "Was it you?" Zuma gave a lazy yawn and let his head sink as if on the verge of sleep.

"Tony, steaks ready?" With a smile, Mommy went back to the kitchen and Daddy. Zuma sighed in relief. Auntie Abby needed to learn to sneak better if she wanted to be a good minion.

While the family ate, Zuma had enjoyed a nice dinner himself with cold fresh water. Of course, there had been a surprise for Mommy and Daddy and Zuma first. Uncle McGee had found a picture online and had shown it to Grandpa. Grandpa had used the time that Mommy and Daddy and he had been out shopping, working or running to make a big surprise. Zuma could now eat next to the table in his own highchair. It wasn't quite like Victoria's. Zuma was a big pup now. He could get in and out himself.

Grandpa had made little steps on the back and Zuma could walk right up and sit down. There was a nice low tray with his good feeding bowls. Daddy and Mommy had pretended to laugh but of course, Zuma wasn't fooled. Mommy's eyes had that wet look he got when he was really, really happy. Zuma enjoyed his chair because he could take part in the conversation. Grandpa had even put a small cushion so Zuma didn't have to sit or lay on the hard wood. There was even room for Rocky to sit on the tray with the family. After dinner was his favorite time, Zuma told Rocky. "Now," he told Rocky as he watched the dishes being put away. "We get to go in the room and watch television and we can give them their presents." Carefully, he picked up Rocky and made his way down his stairs and headed for the living room to get ready.

Zuma had pushed the boxes off and under the sofa. He waited for the others to come and settle down. "I wish they'd hurry up," he grumbled to Rocky.

"You want to sit with me? Come on."

"Wait a minute, Mommy. I have something to do first." Going under the couch he pulled the box with noisy tools out. He picked it up by the black ribbon and drug it to Daddy's feet. Next, he pulled out the star box. This is Grandpa's he told Rocky as he grasped the black ribbon. There were only two more boxes. He pulled the flower box out and took it to Mommy. Lastly, he pulled the box Auntie Abby said was his. Pulling it over to the couch, he politely asked to be picked up.

"What are these?" Mommy helped him up. "From the black ribbon, I suspect Abby was involved."

"Auntie Abby is my minion and she went and picked these up for me. Hurry up, so Rocky and I can see what's in my box."

"Okay, okay. Together or separate?" Tony asked.

"Together." Grandpa said.

Zuma watched proudly. They all opened their gifts and held up… Superman Socks with Yellow Capes. Tony looked at Jethro and Jackson and then busted out laughing. Zuma was confused. Didn't they like them? Mommy saw him and scooped him up. "Thank-you. You are such a good boy."

"I'm glad you like them. I showed them to Auntie Abby and asked her to shop for me. Oh, and she got me something. Could you open it for me?" Zuma was very polite.

Tony reach out and opened the last box. In it were two more pairs of Superman Socks with Yellow Capes in Zuma's size. There was also a Superman movie. Zuma grasped the socks excitedly and started jumping around. He needed the socks on, now. Mommy took his red socks off and put on the new ones. Zuma showed Rocky his new socks. Noticing that the others hadn't put theirs on yet. Zuma grabbed Mommy's socks and pushed them in his hand. Twenty minutes and a very determined pup later; one set of paws and three sets of feet were clad in Superman Socks with Yellow Capes and Mommy was starting the movie. Zuma had given them all kisses and was now sprawled across Mommy and Daddy happily hugging Rocky who was a little sad he didn't get Superman Socks with Yellow Capes. Zuma promised he would have his minion keep her eyes open. All in all, Zuma thought it had been a very Happy Father's Day but he still wasn't going out that thing alone.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Abs."

Tony gave her a wave. "Let me grab the cake."

Abby had spent the day at the church serving a Father's Day dinner. Tony had called to thank her for the socks and had offered her a cake for the evening snack at the local men's shelter. "Hey, Zuma. What you doing?"

Zuma looked up. His minion! "Look, Rocky! Auntie Abby is here." He dragged Rocky to her feet and she knelt down. He offered her the slightly damp sock. He has asked and Rocky didn't mind the saliva.

"What are you doing?"

Zuma looked at her. "Well, duh! I'm trying to put my old Superman socks on Rocky. He is feeling a bit left out. I told him he could borrow my other pair."

"Oh, is Rocky the only one in the family without Superman socks?"

"Rocky, I think minions are a little slow. Isn't that what I just told her?"

"Here you go, Abby!"

"Tony, what did you do?" Abby looked at the stack in his arms.

"I had a few bundt cakes in the freezer and I made a few of that new cookie recipe you liked."

"The squash apple triple chip? They're still warm!" Abby moaned.

Tony slapped her fingers as she went to open the bag. "These are for the shelter. Yours are on the table. Grab the iced cake while you're in there. Is your car open?"

"Yeah."

"Grab Zuma."

"Daddy, Mommy is leaving and won't take me. Daddy! Auntie Abby is helping Mommy abandon me! Help! Daddy!"

"I could hear you all the way to the patio. What's wrong silly thing?"

"Tony ran the cakes out to my car and he freaked."

"Daddy, I did not. I thought you should know Mommy is leaving us. Now march out there and order him to come back. Now! Or I'll call Grandpa."

"I think he's still a little unsettled from Palermo and then the Mabus situation. I'll walk him out and show him that Tony is still here. Need a hand with the rest?"

Abby smiled. "No, I'll be okay. Did you see what he did? How did he become such a good person?"

"He's Tony."

"Daddy, fetch Mommy now!"

"Okay, we're going outside." Jethro stepped out the front door. "See there's Mommy. He's putting stuff in Aunt Abby's car. Just calm down."

"Hey, what's wrong?" Tony put the last on the back seat and came towards his husband.

"Someone was a little worried."

"Zuma, I was just helping Auntie Abby." Tony accepted her kiss as she passed him.

"Thanks, Tony! Happy Father's Day!"

Tony wagged Zuma's paw. "Zuma says thank-you."

Zuma was indignant. "I already told her that, Mommy. Let go of my paw. I could wave if I wanted, but I don't want to. That is so lame. Now put me down." Instead, Zuma was forced to suffer the indignity of being carried around the house to the back patio. Daddy had a fire going. That meant cuddles under the stars. "Well, okay you can carry me for now. I want cuddles. Mommy, you can hold me first and then you have to let Daddy hold me because it is Father's Day." Zuma ordered.

Zuma yawned. Daddy had finally made Mommy get up saying it was time for bed. Zuma stopped in the kitchen. "Mommy, I need a quick snack and a drink before bed. Oh, and a cookie, please, for Rocky." Wait a minute. Where was Rocky? "Rocky. Rocky!" Zuma called. "Rocky, where are you?"

Zuma took off running to the living room. Maybe Rocky was where they had watched his new movie. "Rocky. Rocky. This isn't funny. You answer me right now, Rocky Raccoon!" The pup nosed in under the couch and then dragged himself up onto the couch and searched there. "Rocky! Mommy! Rocky's missing. Moooommmmyyy! I need Rocky!" He ran back to the kitchen to check his high chair and then back to the living room.

"Calm down, Zuma. What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? I can't find Rocky. Rocky is lost. I need Rocky. Rocky." Zuma eyes Mommy suspiciously. "Did you put Rocky out that thing again? I tell you, I am NOT going out there by myself. Now, you just trot out there and get my Rocky."

"What's wrong?" Jethro came to see why the pup was throwing a fit.

"Daddy. I can't find Rocky. Rocky can't sleep without me. I need Rocky! I think Mommy put him out that thing ago. Please, Daddy go get my Rocky."

"I'm not sure what it is." Tony shrugged his shoulders. "I told him it was bed time and he went to get some water then he just went spastic."

"You're not sure what it is? Are you deaf? Rocky's missing! You're agents, find him. Now! It's an emergency."

"What in tarnation?" Grandpa left himself in the front door. After watching Zuma's new Superman movie, he had gone out with Ducky to the theatre. At least that's what he had told the boys. It wouldn't do to set a bad example. They had a very nice evening with cold drinks in a nice club watching ladi… the scenery.

"Sorry, dad. He just started barking for no reason."

"For no reason! Grandpa, Rocky is missing! Help me find Rocky, please! I need… Rocky needs me to sleep. I can't go to bed without Rocky."

"Oh, this was on the door handle." Jackson handed Jethro a grocery bag.

Jethro reach inside. "I know what Zuma's problem is." He started laughing.

"Rocky's missing!" Zuma howled. "It's not funny, Daddy. I need my Rocky!"

Jethro reach out and pulled the top of a familiar figure up. "This what you were looking for?"

"Rocky! Wow, Grandpa, you're good." Zuma made a lunge for his friend who was sticking out of the bag. "Rocky, are you okay? I've missed you all night. Was it Mommy again? Did he put you in the bag and put you out there."

Jethro juggled the pup and Rocky slipped back into the bag. "Easy, Zuma. Hold still. I'll get him out."

"Why would anyone hang his toy on the door handle?"

Jethro managed to secure Zuma. "I think Zuma's helper did it."

"His helper?"

"She of the black ribbon."

Zuma was stunned his minion kidnapped Rocky! He would definitely be having a long talk with her. There are things you just don't do. Primarily, you don't steal Rocky. Zuma watched as Daddy lifted Rocky clear of the bag and was stunned again. Zuma didn't care if Mommy, Daddy and Grandpa laughed. Rocky was now wearing his very own pair of Superman Socks with a cape. He LOVED his minion.


End file.
